Lorelai and Luke's Little Girl
by JennyGraham
Summary: The future of Luke's and Lorelai's teenage daughter. Who is struggling through life and is turning out to be very different then Rory.
1. The Boy's Return

Lorelai- Get your butt up here and help Mommy!

Lorelai looked toward her door and watched as Jenny swung around the corner into her room. Jenny was defiantly her daughter all that was missing was the dark brown hair instead their was long blond hair but still had a curl in it from Lore. Her eyes and facial features where exactly the same though. That was until you saw a picture of Jenny's other Grandmother (Luke's Mom) who had passed on before she was born. They looked exactly alike. Jenny's personality though was just like Lorelai even more so then Rory which sometimes got her in trouble being a rebel then a focused student.

Jenny smiled at her mother she had thrown her clothes all about her parents room. Her mom stood their with her hands on her hips looking at her helplessly. Jenny simply walked to the closet and took a black skirt and a blue shirt with a V neck and handed the clothes to her mom, then smiled again at her mother. A smile crept onto her mother's face and she knew she was satisfied with the outfit.

Lorelai- Your perfect, and so is this outfit.

Jenny- Anything else because unless you want me to be late then I officially have to leave.

Lorelai- Wait, spin for me.

Lorelai spins her finger in a circle to show her daughter what she wants. Jenny spins in a slow circle as Lorelai takes in her daughters tight jeans and black tang top. Jenny stops in front of her mother again and waits for a reply. Her mom tucks one side of her hair behind her ear and smiles at Jenny yet again. She nods an approval then gives her a slight push out the door.

Jenny walks out of the house and makes her way down her street in Stars Hollow all the way to the Gazebo in the middle of town. It was warm so today instead of sitting and waiting in the Gazebo itself she stretched out on the grass and looked up into the sky. Closing her eyes feeling the way the rays of the sun warm her body before she takes her book out of her back pocket to read. She too loved to read like her older sister but not those novels with big words just fantasy's or ones that let her escape to somewhere special to her heart. Just as she drifted into a haze of warmth and happiness on the grass she noticed a sudden darkness came over her. A smile flickered on her face as she opened her eyes and stared into such familiar brown eyes. She reached out her hands towards him and he pulled her up gently into his arms.

Milo- God I've missed you Jenny.

Jenny nodded against his chest not ready to let go of him yet. She hadn't seen him for a year but it had felt like forever. Milo was much taller then her and had dark black wavy hair and a scruffy chin like her father. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him deeply as he held her tight to his body. Milo was also the bad boy rebel type but understood every part of her. Let's just say both of her parents were at least a little bit thrilled when he left for college. Although they couldn't of been really thrilled seeing the mess it had left Jenny in. When she pulled away from him but keeping her arms still around him she smiled.

Jenny- I've missed you too.

Milo- Really, you don't say.

He smiled and laughed a little bit and Jenny just watched him. She really love that laugh and that smile. She let go but only to slide her hand down next to him and hold his hand in hers. It was a perfect fit just how Jenny remembered it. They began to walk through town like they use to filling in each other on what they had missed in each others life. They laughed and joked and held each other more. It felt so good to be back together and safe in each others arms. Milo watched intently as Jenny told a story from that year. He watched how happy she got and how she acted out some of the parts. He watched her blonde hair twirl and move as she did and her eyes that told the story by themself. Jenny was more beautiful then he remembered.

All of a sudden she whirled around and caught him off guard as she kissed him again but he gave it back even more deeply as before which would of knocked her over if he hadn't of held her up. Jenny had really missed this she had really missed him. But that year all that waiting and crying at some points was all worth it for this moment. They had the whole summer for each other now and she would not waste a day.

After a perfect afternoon the couple had to part because Milo had to at least spend a little time with his family. So sadly Jenny let go of him and walked back home to hang with her mom. Jenny and her mom had as good as a relationship as Lorelai has with Rory. Only Lorelai has to pull out the mother card a lot more seeing how Jenny tends to follow in her mom's footsteps. That also equaled out though because Jenny got hurt a lot being not only a rebel type but very sensitive that she had gotten from her dad. Even though Luke has a rough shell like Jenny inside is very sensitive.

Jenny opened the door and walked into the hallway and then into the kitchen to get a water. When she rounded the corner she saw her mother sitting at the table looking not very happy. Jenny at this moment wished she didn't live in Stars Hollow for just a second. She hadn't been very truthful about the little arrangement of Milo coming home today but had simply said she was going to read like always. Knowing Stars Hollow she knew someone had seen them and told her mother. So not only had Jenny not told the truth but she had not told the truth about a boy that Lorelai wasn't thrilled with already. That was a huge problem in Jenny's mom book seeing how Lore had gotten herself pregnant at sixteen.

Lorelai- Sit.

Lorelai said this in a stern voice and Jenny knew the mom card was already played. So she obeyed quickly and looked down at her feet trying not to make eye contact. Jenny really did hate to lie to her mom but she was scared of never seeing Milo again. Still looking to her feet she mumbled softly.

Jenny- Who?

Lorelai- Well let's see first it was Ms. Patty then Babbette, oh and then Taylor who was really annoyed and which put me in a lovely mood. Oh yes and let's not forget your father who saw you walk right past the diner.

At that last line Jenny covered her face with her hands. Now it was worse it wasn't just mom but dad who took the boy issue even worse, if that was possible. And he had seen them so he had visuals. Why had she been so stupid? She could of told them or actually tried to hide it an not just walk around the town like nothing. This was not gonna end happy on her part. Jenny continued to stare at the floor she really had nothing to defend herself this time. None of her smart remarks would work in this situation so she sat and did not make eye contact.

Lorelai- You know how I feel about the subject of boys let alone the subject of Milo, so what could you of possibly be thinking not telling me? That just makes me more worried that your doing something I would do when I didn't tell my mother. (Silence) Honey please talk to me, please tell me your not doing anything stupid.

Jenny kept her eyes focused on the floor because besides not wanting to look at her mother she didn't want her mother to see her tears. Lorelai had no faith in her and it was her fault this was like her worst nightmare. How could her mother think she would be stupid she had just wanted to be with someone who made her feel happy.

When Jenny didn't answer Lorelai back she got concerned. What if Jenny had made a mistake or done something wrong. Why had she agreed to her going out with this Milo character in the first place? Lorelai got up and walked to where her daughter was sitting still staring at the floor to afraid to look at her. Lorelai lifted Jenny's chin so she was looking at her but that's when she noticed the tears running down her daughters face. Lorelai took a deep breath then looked back at her daughter tucking a loose strand behind the girl's ear.

Lorelai- I know you have missed him. I was here this whole year watching you struggle and it broke my heart to see you like that. But I still don't trust him and still think he is not good enough for you. I'm trying though to like him for you little one. You have to understand though when you don't tell the truth it scares me that there is something wrong with that boy.

Jenny- (sobs) I do understand but I was afraid. I just wanted to be happy again mom.

Lorelai- I know but please just be honest with me. I don't want to have to be worried or doubting you.

Jenny looked into her mothers eyes and wiped her tears then nodded at her in agreement to be truthful. Lore smiled and one also flickered across Jenny's face. It faded quickly though when she realized that her dad still had to be dealt with and looked back to the floor in horror. Lorelai was confused at the sudden mood change and again lifted Jenny's chin to look her in the eye.

Lorelai- What's wrong now?

Jenny- What about Dad? He's gonna be furious you're the one who had to talk him into actually letting me date Milo. God why am I so stupid?

Lorelai- Little one don't worry about it, you let me handle dad. You are not stupid you just didn't handle this right. You'll learn trust me everything will get better.

So when Luke came home furious ready to brake down Jenny's door or kill Milo either one would of helped, Lorelai tried to talk to him. Unfortunately he wouldn't let Lorelai take the whole cake like she had been able to do with Rory. Jenny was their's to share and Luke needed to talk to his daughter too. So as he made his way to Jenny's room he explained this to her while she tried to explain that Jenny was fine.

Luke- Lore this is not how it was with Rory. You have me now an it can't be just you and her face the world I get a say in that girls life too.

Lorelai- But Luke I already talked to her it's not fair to put her through two parent lectures. Please just let her be Luke she really is upset about the whole ordeal.

Luke- Jenny chose not to tell us that was her choice no one forced her. She should of thought about her guilt before hand. I'm not going to yell I promise, I just think she needs to not be parented by one of us but both. She has a mom and dad and she deserves to be taught by both.

Lorelai took a breath and kissed Luke on the cheek in surrender then walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Luke tapped on Jenny's door and then cracked it open. Jenny was sitting on her bed her eyes cast to her ceiling listening to the music and trying to ignore the fighting right outside her door. She looked up and noticed her dad their and motioned for him to come in.

Luke walked into his daughters room and sat on the bed facing her. Jenny turned down the radio and smiled at him innocently. Luke just shook his head and rolled his eyes at how much she looked like her mother not to mention his mother when she did that. Then he jumped at the sudden sound of her soft voice like she was afraid to speak.

Jenny- You were fighting again.

Luke- People fight Jenny, me and your mom are no different then anyone else. Just like you fight with me and your mom sometimes.

Jenny- I know I just don't like to experience the fighting. So I guess your mad about Milo and I'm really sorry like mom told you I don't know how I could of been that stupid.

Luke- See but I know by stupid you mean how you could of let us found out. You should mean that you never should of not told us.

Jenny- That's not fair dad I really am sorry like I already told mom. I hate lying to you guys I really do.

Luke- Why would you then? Their was no reason for it especially in a case about a boy we don't like that much.

Jenny- Dad I'm safe with Milo and I will continue to be. He won't hurt me dad I promise you that. I was just scared that you or mom wouldn't let me see him. I have missed him so much and it was just so great to have him back in stars hollow with me.

Luke- Okay sweet heart, I know that without Milo this year it has been tough and yes I don't like him very much, but that's only cause I love you very much. You have to be able to trust me and you mom that we won't say no about this unless there is a very serious reason for us to say no. We are not trying to make you life hard, we are trying to protect you.

Jenny smiled at her dad and hugged him the kissed him on the cheek. Luke smiled at his daughter then got up to go be with Lorelai in the living room. After a little while Jenny came out and watched T.V. with them. She was just about falling asleep with her head in her mother's lap when a banging came from the door. She jumped up and looked at her mom, it was strange for knocking, there was a doorbell and this didn't sound like a light knock it was pounding on the door. Luke squeezed her hand that she was fine and went to answer the door.

Luke checked the window to see who it was before he opened the door. It was Jenny's ex who was quiet a bit of a jerk. He thought he had left they hadn't heard from him in awhile but there he was still pounding on the door. Luke looked back at Lorelai giving her a look that she knew all to well. It was Luke's take Jenny upstairs right now look.Lorelai grabbed Jenny's hand and practically dragged her upstairs before she could see who was outside. Lorelai though knew exactly who it was and he was not going anywhere near Jenny, not again. She would not let her daughter go back to that it was just to awful. Jenny pulled her arm back once they were in Lorelai's room.

Jenny- Mom what's wrong? Why did you practically drag me here?

Lore- Honey you have to trust mommy right now. Someone who could really cause some damage to this family right now is at the door. We are just gonna wait here until Luke makes him go away.

Meanwhile downstairs Luke was blocking the doorway as yet again Jared tried to get in. Luke's face was contorted in anger and would kill this kid if he tried to shove him out of the way again. Luke was thankful that Lorelai had gotten Jenny upstairs before she saw who it was.

Jared- I just want to talk to her! Let me the hell in!

Luke- You need to remove your body from my property right now. I will call the cops Jared!

Jared- Fine I'll leave, but don't you think that I won't be back. She has a mind of her own and you know she'll want to talk to me! That's why you had Lorelai take her upstairs.

Luke- If you so much as lay a finger on her I will deal with you!

Luke yelled at him as he jogged away from the house. _Damn it_, Luke thought as he slammed the door. He had meant what he said too if Jared tried anything like before he would just have to kill him this time. The first time maybe he could hold back but if he was back for a sequel he wasn't promising anything. Luke figured he better go talk to the girls to make sure they weren't worrying to much. When Luke arrived upstairs he found Jenny with her head in Lorelai's lap asleep as Lorelai stroked the girls hair. Luke smiled at the sight then whispered to Lorelai.

Luke- I'll carry her to bed then we can talk.

Lorelai nodded and Luke kissed her on the cheek before he picked Jenny up to comfort Lore. Jenny only made a mumble then wrapped her arms around her fathers neck and fell back asleep against her father's shoulder. Luke carried her slowly down the stairs and into her room then kissed her forehead and shut the lights.

Luke laid down back upstairs next to Lorelai and sighed heavily. Lorelai looked over to him concerned and laid her head on his chest listening to his breathing. Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

Lore- Will he hurt her again Luke?

Luke- Not while I'm still around, and I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry hun she wouldn't go back to him.

Lore- What if he does talk to her? You know how he says things and she believe's him. Maybe we should ask Milo to help.

Luke- Jenny is strong Lorelai you can't forget that. You maybe right about asking Milo though.

Lore- What should we tell her? Luke if we tell her she could go back, but if we don't she won't be prepared.

Luke- We have to tell her. Maybe you should though because well I might get to angry about him. I know that I said it wasn't just you and her that she has me too but this you have to do.

Lorelai nodded and snuggled closer to Luke and they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Feared Past Love

I don't own anything except my own character Jenny so leave me alone!!!

Jenny stretched as she smelled her mother's coffee early that next afternoon. Jenny hated coffee like her dad much to her mom's disapproval. She rolled over and glanced at her clock and then snuggled even deeper into the covers. That's when she heard a thud in the kitchen and a yelp from her mother afterwards. She smiled to herself her mom was just about as graceful as you could get. Jenny lifted herself from bed and slid her feet into slippers by her bed then opened her door into the kitchen. That's where she found her mom sitting on a kitchen chair holding her foot while trying to drink her precious coffee at the same time. Jenny smiled at her trying to hold in a laugh then walked over to the fridge to grab some orange juice.

Lorelai- Oh yeah it's real funny to see your poor mother in so much pain.

Jenny- Only because it happens almost every morning mom. What will I do when I have my own place and won't have my little alarm clock.

Jenny pats her mom's head as she says the alarm clock part then sits next to her mother at the table. Lorelai sticks her tongue out at her daughter as she takes another long gulp of coffee. Jenny just smiles and drinks her juice.

Jenny- Are we meeting Rory at dad's this morning again?

Lorelai- Of course, unless you plan on starving any time soon.

Jenny- Hmm, nope not today. I'm gonna go get ready.

Luke looks up when he hears the bells jingle over the door to his diner named, _Luke's. _He sees his grandchild Benjamin run in followed by his other grandchild Alex. Benjamin was four with dark hair like his mother's but had green eyes like his daddy. Alex who's name was actually Lorelai but they called her Alex because of her middle name, Alexandra was 15. She had long wavy hair a little bit lighter then her mother's but just like her father and the Gilmore blue eyes of course. The two kids were followed by Marty their father who had fell in love with Rory his freshman year at Yale. From then on well things sort of just fell into place. Rory walked in after them holding her stomach which was huge at the moment. She was about eight months pregnant and really sick of it by now.

The two kids took their seats with Marty at the regular table while Rory walked up to the counter. Before she could even speak she was interrupted. " The answer is no Rory, and I know it's not for Alex and your mother isn't even here yet so don't even try."

" But, please dad. Just one cup and I'll never bother you again." Rory pouted but Luke would not brake down it was the same every morning with every pregnancy. He would stand firm no grandchild of his was gonna have a mutation because of coffee.

" Go sit down Rory and I'll be right with you. Go... shoo!"

" I can't believe you first deny me coffee then you tell me to shoo." Rory turned on her heel and headed to sit with her family. Ben was telling a story about what had happen to his friend Chris yesterday when his mother sat down between him and Marty. Ben stopped and put his ear to his mother's stomach Ben was very excited about his new sibling and loved to hear the baby in his mother's stomach. Rory smiled then lifted his head off of her stomach and kissed his little nose. Alex stood up to go ask her grandpa for some coffee or more like beg.

" Benny, what do you want to eat sweetheart?"

" Gramps pancakes!" Ben shouted while standing up in his chair. Rory grabbed his hand and pulled him back to a seating position.

" Ben there are customers please try to keep it down and sit like a good boy." Rory shook her head and turned to her husband to talk to him.

Alex sat at the counter and waited until her Gramps noticed her. Luke smiled and shook his head as he leaned on the counter. " What can I do for you Alex?"

" I know you hate it, but please Gramps may I have some coffee."

" Alex, please I have already turned your mother down do you really think it will be any different with you?"

" Yes I do, I am not pregnant and Gramps mom approves of me having coffee so, pleasssee." Alex did her best Lorelai pout passed down from her Grandmother, who happen to walk in at just the right moment.

Lorelai walked in and saw Alex at the counter giving Luke the famous pout and knew immediately what it was for. " Luke be a good Gramps and give the girl some coffee." Luke looked up smiled at her then sighed and grabbed Alex a cup and filled it. Alex squealed in delight and kissed Luke on the cheek then took her coffee to her table while telling Lorelai thank you. Ben jumped out of his chair and ran into his Grandma's arms.

" Grams!!"

" Well hello there Benny. You would think I hadn't seen you in a year when I saw you yesterday morning really." Lorelai placed a kiss on her grandsons's cheek then put him down as she walked up to the counter. Luke had a coffee all ready for her and she leaned over the counter and kissed him. " Morning."

" Morning, where's Jenny? Did you talk to her yet?"

" Luke we just woke up about an hour ago. This afternoon possibly and she is coming she saw Nicole so she stopped to talk."

" Alright, sorry I just want to be prepared to know if she know's." Luke kissed Lorelai again and then she was off to sit by Rory at the table. Jenny joined them soon after and they all enjoyed a nice breakfast like any normal family in Stars Hollow.

Jenny was reading in her usual spot, sitting in the gazebo. When Milo sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. She held up her finger until she reached the end of the page and then put down her book and kissed him back. " Hi."

" Hey, what do you want to do today?"

" Hmm... I don't know I have to go help my mom at the inn in a couple of hours for some extra cash. But until then I'm free, want to just hang out here and read with me."

" Okay, but only if you read to me." Milo smirked at her he loved listening to her read and he knew she loved to read to him. Jenny smiled and leaned back against him and started to read out loud. Once in awhile she would stop and smile at him then continue just to make sure he was listening even though she knew he was.

For awhile they both had been really concentrated in the story and enjoyed each others company. Little did they know that someone had been watching them and planning his surprise approach, he had decided to go with subtle for now. So Jared got out of his hiding place and casually walked up the stairs into the gazebo. An at the same second he stepped in Jenny's eyes wondered away from the page to look up for a second. Milo noticed Jenny's pause and looked up from his view of the page and saw Jared. He had only met the jerk once but knew all about him.

" What are you doing here?" Jenny stuttered out and stood up to face Jared.

" Well hello to you to Jenny. Just wanted to let you know I'm back. Apparently your parents didn't want you to know."

" My parents know you're here?"

" Well of course I came to your house last night but your stupid father wouldn't let me in. God, I thought they would of told you. Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners and how are you Milo?" Jared looked to Milo who now held Jenny's hand and stood right next to her and smirked at him.

" Jared back off. Go back to where you were we don't want you here!"

" Milo he hasn't done anything, leave him be." Jenny pleaded with Milo she didn't want any fights because of her.

" Apparently someone does want me here Milo. Better check your sources next time you try and say something smart." Then Jared jogged off to only look back once and wink at Jenny letting her know this wasn't over. Jenny sort of gasped and holding onto Milo's hand tightly slowly sat back down as tears started to fall. Milo sat down next to her and held her for awhile.

" How could they not tell me?" Jenny looked up to Milo wishing he had the answer for her.

" Babe that's something you are gonna have to ask them. Why don't you go see your mom at the inn. You were gonna go there anyway then you can ask her what happen." Milo knew Jenny would not like this plan he knew she always ran instead of facing something.

" I can't, I'm sorry I have to go." Jenny stood and wrapped her arms around her stomach then walked towards home, where she could be alone. Milo just stared after her he knew Lorelai would find her and help at some point.

Jenny lye on her bed at home with the door closed just staring up at the ceiling. What was she gonna do? Jared was suppose to be gone and he was suppose to stay that way. That stage of her life was suppose to be over but now he was back and she felt something in the back of her heart flicker again. How could it all be happening again? Nothing ever could go right for long periods of time something always had to come screw it up. Tears fell and rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't handle this not again. So she rolled over and buried her face in her pillows and continued to cry.

A couple of hours later she heard her mom walk in the door. She rolled on her side to face away from her bedroom door knowing her mom would walk in at any point. Jenny was ashamed of her tears she shouldn't be feeling this confused but she was.

Lorelai walked in the door and scanned the living room for her daughter. Something didn't feel right Jenny hardly ever didn't show up to where she said she would be. " Hun, are you home? You said you were gonna meet me at the inn. Did you forget?" Lorelai said this as she made her way to Jenny's room and opened the door. Lorelai breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter with her back to her on the bed. Then she heard a small sob come from Jenny's body and her concern returned. Lore slowly walked over and laid down and wrapped one of her arms around her daughter's stomach and pulled her closer to her. Lorelai didn't know what was wrong but it didn't matter. Jenny just sometimes cried like this and this was the only way she knew to help her.

Jenny tried to wipe away her tears then turned to face her mom still in her arms. Lore smiled a little at her and tucked a loose hair behind Jenny's ear. " Why didn't you tell me?" Jenny barely got that out as more sobs wracked her body. Then watched as her mother closed her eyes and sigh slowly. Jenny was so confused on why her parents would keep something like this from her.

" I'm so sorry baby, we were trying to protect you. I was gonna talk to you when you came to the inn."

" Why didn't you tell me when he came here or at breakfast? Mom I saw him he had the nerve to talk to me. I thought that maybe you would of told me this to prepare me. But their I was stuttering and shaking as he continued to be his regular jerky self." Jenny sat up now angry again with her mother. She wiped her tears harshly from her face and waited for her mother's excuse.

" I wanted to wait for the right time. I didn't know how you would take it, I'm so sorry. You know I would never want you to get hurt." Lorelai looked to the floor and Jenny saw a tear escape and she felt awful. Her mother had always protected her and she always found a way to reject it and make her mother feel not needed. When Jenny knew she couldn't survive without Lorelai. Jenny walked over to her mother and hugged her and she felt relived when Lore wrapped her arms around her. No matter how old she got she knew being in her mother's arm would be something she loved.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's gesture and lead her back to the bed. " I truly am sorry little one. Don't you worry we'll figure this out. Want to tell me what happen?"she watched her daughter look down at her hands and watch as she took a shaky breath.

" Nothing really he just said a couple of comments but I don't know mom. I'm scared, and ashamed but there is still something inside me that..." Jenny gave up on talking and just looked down and started to cry she could feel her mother's gaze become concerned and she knew her mom knew what she felt for Jared.

" It's hard to get over what happen, I understand that. Don't you remember the struggle Luke and I went through with Rory's dad. It takes time, but you have to remember that not everything was nice like your heart wants you to believe you have to remember the struggle this whole family went through with Jared and you."


End file.
